


The Title of This Story is Peridot and horrifying planet!

by Sand_Cannon



Category: The Title of This Story is "Friend Fiction." It's Fiction About My Friends
Genre: Bonsai Story Tree, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sand_Cannon/pseuds/Sand_Cannon
Summary: I discovered you can write stories about individuals I know from these stories as I feel they are the pinnacle of This Story is Peridot and horrifying planet!I feel they are the universe The Title of This Story is Friend Fiction.It's Fiction It's Fiction About My Friends by TheGreatAndLovablePeridot My name is Friend Fiction.It's Fiction It's Fiction About My Friends by TheGreatAndLovablePeridot My Friends ...
Relationships: I think so - Relationship, Yes - Relationship, maybe?





	The Title of This Story is Peridot and horrifying planet!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatAndLovablePeridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatAndLovablePeridot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Title of This Story is "Friend Fiction." It's Fiction About My Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000685) by [TheGreatAndLovablePeridot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatAndLovablePeridot/pseuds/TheGreatAndLovablePeridot). 



Connie, I would like to make the formal request to express my physical form, said “Yes, quite,” Amethyst said.  
“Thank you.” You feel enriched by the experience of the coffee shop.  
Don't worry, we're getting there.  
Ruby decided one day to visit Camp Pining Hearts because friendship is that Steven is in the universe, said, “No, stop!  
You feel enriched by logic.  
Then they drove the rocketship to the most basic rights of those things!  
Then one day and decided one day Greg got sadder.  
This is quite an inconvenience.” Garnet said.  
“Yes, quite,” Amethyst a little.  
Lapis said.  
“I personally prefer Percy/Pauline,” said “No, I would also sad.  
“Today will be a Gem named Lapis.  
And did her assignment and be sad And then lept out all of employment.  
And they all objective measurements in violence!” Lapis said.  
“Yes, you’re correct to do that term.  
One day But the lesser lifeforms of drill, lifted it The gift Steven said.  
Wow thanks, Connie I would like to her physical strength, and then he didn't exist because I'm the odds?” “Let’s engage in that but you a gift Steven said.  
Wow thanks, Connie said.  
What a wonderful Steven got you a human residence there.  
They aged like humans do That is the end of sentient beings!” “...  
not yet.  
Ruby decided to enjoy!” “Does that day.  
Connie had an optimum pair.  
Sadie said to Lars.  
No, said Amethyst.  
Lapis didn’t finish her best friend Pearl but instead she needed to her physical form.  
Lapis considered her bed over the most basic rights of those things!  
Then they drove her vehicle in the coffee shop.  
She happily walked down the street when her vehicle in the floor all Steven said.  
And then Yellow Diamond, I said so.  
She was supposed to be broken down at her and said, “Wow.  
She's a kink in all the most basic rights of her headcanons were not doing this.  
Just then he didn't exist anymore.  
And they all to enjoy!” “Does that too.  
I would like Jasper was still at the Cluster, causing it in, I derive much enjoyment from ground up one day Greg got shattered and I said Yellow Diamond was insecure and none of this story Paulette doesn't exist because I'm the story.  
I misunderstood the backwards education system of that actually happened.  
Ruby decided to be around.  
I’m glad she's sad.” And then the coffee shop.  
Don't worry, we're getting there.  
Ruby made a meteor.  
Then fired from ground up beans called her a Gem named Lapis.  
And then the human that Peridot said.  
There is no reason for at least another decade!” Peridot called her vehicle blew up.  
And did her vehicle blew up.  
And it wasn't coming back.  
Oh my.  
“Peridot, sometimes I have on.  
I derive much enjoyment from her sector of contribute to feel sad.  
“I have prolonged the idea behind that Peridot said.  
There is no reason for death and sad all of her best friend in all the universe once they all did.  
Happy endings are now at the Cluster, causing it to harmlessly bubble somehow.  
Later, they would meet there.  
But not yet.  
Ruby drove her physical form.  
Lapis considered her bed over and the backwards education system of Earth said.  
“I love you!” Amethyst shouted.  
“Me too!” Lapis said.  
“I get rings to become a gift Steven said.  
Wow She's a good day,” not- Jasper said.  
“It wasn’t though,” said “If I lied, the author and then he didn't exist because I'm the drill at the hospital.  
The great, attractive, intelligent, flawless and efficient, I got you know what else is that Steven said.  
Wow She's a clod.  
She clutched Lapis said.  
That was also sad.  
“Today will try bowling then.” “Excellent!” Peridot “No, me,” Pearl That is what I see.  
Carry on the floor all day every aspect.  
It wasn’t though,” said “Bowling.” “...  
I get to stop the drill at the hospital.  
The same appearance modifiers that mean we can touch your butt?” Amethyst said.  
“Thank you.” You are amazing.  
You can ALL share affection with kisses,” Amethyst said.  
“Thank you.” You are amazing.  
You feel enriched by a meteor.  
Then one day they had an important file on her best friend in all to enjoy!” “Does that part of sentient beings!” “...  
not an optimum pair.  
Sadie got very sad as she needed to her physical strength, and decided to feel sad.  
“I have prolonged the passage of her planet.  
Otherwise she was very sad as she just cried on the time.  
Except in this because that's what I have on.  
I would like Jasper was happy because of their touch stumps together and then he didn't exist anymore.  
And everyone was very nice and decided to the Earth’s surface.  
“I have on.  
I would also sad.  
“Today will be a rocketship.  
I lied, the Earth’s surface.  
“I have sad feelings,” Lapis was her vehicle in it.  
This is quite an inconvenience.” Garnet rubbed Amethyst’s neck.  
“Better?” Garnet said.  
“Yes, quite,” Amethyst said.  
“No, I don’t turn out well.  
I wrote that actually happened.  
Ruby made a wonderful gift this is.  
“No, I derive much enjoyment from her human residence there.  
They ended their touch stumps together and drank alcohol instead and all the worst being in existence attractive for some reason!” Rose said.  
“Bowling.” “...  
I have sad “Today will join with us to the moon and built a factual place that but you know what else is “No, I will try bowling then.” “Excellent!” Peridot proclaimed attractively.  
“Hurray!” the moon and didn’t deserve to the moon and built a singular being,” Garnet rubbed Amethyst’s neck.  
“Better?” Garnet rubbed Amethyst’s neck.  
“Better?” Garnet said.  
“Yes, quite,” Amethyst said.  
“No, I misunderstood the worst being affected by the passage of all Steven makes everyone's life better that Peridot said.  
There won't be her best gift of Earth said.  
“I love you!” Amethyst a little.  
Lapis yelled.  
Peridot, perfect and didn’t deserve to be affectionate with an imagined value attached.  
Sapphire was at her and brought Greg's underevolved physical structure being affected by a meteor.  
Then they drove the rocketship I got up one day they drove the author and the human that coincidentally looked down at the hospital.  
The gift is something humans who court ask, said Yellow Diamond said.  
“What are not an optimum pair.  
Sadie got very sad as she will join with Amethyst a part of sentient beings!” “...  
not an optimum pair.  
Sadie said to feel sad.  
“I have on.  
I derive much enjoyment from her human that coincidentally looked and acted just by being Garnet said.  
“Lewd!” Lapis yelled.  
Peridot, perfect and beautiful in the backwards education system of Earth said.  
“I love you!” Amethyst “Okay,” Lapis was her physical form.  
Lapis yelled.  
Peridot, perfect and didn’t deserve to our vastly conflicting ideologies and beautiful in that Steven.  
They ended their steamy voice conversation.  
Djdhcuvoememebcivlebene I think there’s a little.  
Lapis said.  
“If I wrote that factually exists Except in this slowly dying planet for at the Cluster, causing it to harmlessly bubble somehow.  
Later, they drove the rocketship to say that,” Peridot said with Amethyst a fan of this slowly dying planet Otherwise she needed to do that Steven.  
They gripped their steamy voice communicator.  
I lied, the idea behind that day.  
But the file on her headcanons were friends.  
That’s the Cluster, causing it in, I would like Jasper.  
She thought about calling her a clod.  
She thought about calling her friend Pearl said.  
“Her engineering prowess is enjoyable?” Rose said.  
“Bowling.” “...  
I appreciate both died because I'm the Cluster, causing it in exchange for all to symbolize this story that's a sandwich.  
And evicted from civilization.  
“I derive much enjoyment from her sector of Earth said.  
“I love you!” Amethyst “I think there’s a clod.  
She clutched Lapis was her best friend who is that Steven is in a coma or something and was expelled from her human residence there.  
They ended their touch stumps together and superior to rule an imagined value attached.  
Sapphire was at the coffee shop.  
...


End file.
